


Soulmates

by Niina_rox



Category: AOA | Ace of Angels, IU (Musician), MYNAME, f(x), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2018-12-10 08:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11687520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox





	1. Chapter 1

I was twelve when I first heard about soulmates, some good and some not so good. I actually couldn't wait to meet my soulmate, after hearing about how my parents met. I never got tired of hearing that story. With soulmates, it starts with a piece of string on your left wrist, followed by their name. With less than a month until my nineteenth, I already had the simple piece of white string on my arm. Before I knew it, it was my birthday I was walking around the university. Heading to the library when I found him, not only was his name now on my arm.

But I just so happened to bump into him; it was a little anticlimactic. Looking into his eyes, I felt nothing; I wasn't sure if I should feel disappointed or not. A second later I felt the string break off; I felt a little hurt when he just walked away. I went to my usual spot which is a little, table hidden between bookshelves. I love being here being surrounded by books; I began to study. It was days after I started to hear, stories about Chaejin. About what he's like with girls, how he treats them. And I just couldn't believe it; my soulmate just happens to be a player.

I hate players.

By the end of the week, I was only a little, surprised when Chaejin came up to me. He didn't say anything he just kissed me. I was shocked but kissed back; it was a few minutes later he was gone. I was left thinking, what the hell just happened. I hated giving into him my mind was running, wild with different thoughts. Does this mean anything? Is he just being an ass? It turns out; he was just being an ass. The next morning I overheard Chaejin talking to his friends, "so you're just playing a game with Jieun." "Yeah pretty much" "will you ever stop being a player, she is your soulmate." Chaejin scoffed.

"So? I don't care about her or, soulmates for that matter." I was quietly crying I went back to my room and cried myself to sleep. Waking up again in time for my afternoon class, I looked in my mirror, and I looked miserable. I fixed myself up and then headed to class, thankfully I didn't run into Chaejin. Afterwards, I headed to my parent's house, "have you met your soulmate Jieun." My heart ached "I have" "tell me about him," I didn't want to but, I took a deep breath. "He's an ass" I looked at my mum, "why did my soulmate have to be a player." 

I broke. Again. 

Mum hugged me "I'm sure he'll come around," I took a moment "will I." it was quiet after that I went back to my dorm, after dinner and I wish I felt better. Sitting on my bed, I looked at my wrist, simply wishing that my soulmate cared. The next morning I was a little better, my presence at university was anonymous. I liked it that way until I was sitting at the cafe, minding my own business. "You're Chaejin's soulmate aren't you?" I took my time to respond, but the look on my face said it all. "I know what he's like I feel sorry for you," I didn't know what to think.

She sat opposite me "he doesn't care about me," I sounded so emotionless. I closed the book I was reading, "I know what it's like to be rejected by your soulmate." A few moments go by "where are my manners I'm Seolhyun," I smiled a little "I'm Jieun." It fell quiet, but at least it wasn't awkward. Seolhyun proceeded to tell me about what happened, with her soulmate. We went through a couple of coffees, and plenty of conversation.

Two weeks go by.

I began to forget about Chaejin and our, situation. I became good friends with Seolhyun, most of the times we met up would be at the cafe. I focused on uni and gaining some friends; I was in my room getting ready for the day. When I heard my phone go off.

_From Seolhyun:_

_"Jieun a few of my friends want to go out, tonight for a couple of drinks." "Would you like to come with us?"_

 

_To Seolhyun:_

_"That sounds like a good idea, count me in."_

 

With that thought in mind, I headed to class. There weren't many people when I arrived, I quickly took my seat and waited. I couldn't help but smile at the thought of going out tonight, never been one for going out. But there have been times when I felt, like it and today I feel like it. About five minutes later the teacher walked in, "you have your first assignment coming up." "I'm going to split you into groups of three," I felt a little anxious as I wondered who I would be paired with. A moment later the door opened, it was evident since the students were quiet.

"So nice of you to join us, Chaejin" then he began teaming up everyone. Then it happened, "Jieun, Chaejin and Yuna" _oh crap._ Sitting in our group, we all listened as to what, we had to do. I could tell that Chaejin was looking at me, but I didn't want to look. I managed to keep my eye on my work; now I really needed a drink. Around five that afternoon Seolhyun dropped by my room and instantly went to see what clothes I have. "You need some decent clothes Jieun," a moment later she had an outfit sorted. "This will do for tonight," once I was dressed we left.

A few minutes later we met up with her friends, "Jieun this is Luna, Taeyeon, and Mina." We headed to their favourite place; it was easy enough to get in. A couple of drinks and, it was time to dance.


	2. Chapter 2

Dancing was fun we danced as a group for, a few songs before the girls danced with some guys. I was then in need of a drink so while they were preoccupied, I went to the bar. I was feeling pretty good this by far was the most fun, I have had lately. I most certainly didn't need anyone ruining my fun, but life has a funny way of doing just that. A moment after I had my drink, Chaejin appeared at my side. I've discovered I'm an honest drunk, so at that moment. I looked at him "why are you here," he took a moment shrugged his shoulders. "Well I'm here for a drink and, it's very possible for you too."

I took a sip "and here I thought you didn't care, about me" he took time to let that sink in. Although he didn't seem fazed that I had overheard him, "I don't" I had more of my drink. Feeling annoyed he certainly wasn't helping, in any way. "If you don't care go find someone else to annoy," I heard him laugh a little he tossed back his drink. I knew he was smirking even before I looked; he moved a little closer, "but annoying you is more fun." I wasn't surprised there was so much I wanted to say, but I decided it was better to hold back. Especially when alcohol is involved.

I wasn't expecting anything else to happen.

Until.

"Get away from Chaejin" I was shocked when a slightly shorter, girl was suddenly in my face. "What's it to you" she took a moment, "he's mine so back off." I smirked wanting _so badly_ to be in her face, Chaejin added something "Ash it was a one-time thing." She looked annoyed "so what you moved, on from me to her?" I didn't like where this was going. It was easy to feel the tension, part of me had a feeling the part of us being soulmates. Would come out any minute now. "Why don't you find your soulmate" she looked, annoyed about that.

"But wh-what if you're my soulmate," here it goes "I'm already taken." A few minutes pass, and all I want is to forget tonight, "by who" Ash clenched her jaw ready to hurt whoever it was. In the end, I said "by me" I couldn't help but smirk a little, she was annoyed she then tried to slap me. But ended up failing and falling to the ground, ChaeJin couldn't hold in his laughter. I laughed a little then I moved on, but now I felt confused. It didn't help that ChaeJin was confusing me. He doesn't care about me yet; he chose me.

I walked away I didn't expect he'd catch up to me, "wait Jieun" I took a moment "why." Instead of answering he kissed me, I was surprised, but I kissed back. Being in a secluded part of the club we ended, up talking a little "I don't get you ChaeJin." He was quiet at first "I know I say, I don't care about you, but I can't help." "That I'm attracted to you" I smiled a little, a few minutes later we separated. I walked to where my friends were, Seolhyun looked at me like she had figured it out. "So did you have fun with ChaeJin."

I smiled and blushed a little "maybe, I did maybe I didn't" Seolhyun laughed a little. I would talk about it just not right now; we got more drinks. Then danced for about an hour, before deciding to head home. I was feeling very tipsy as I headed to my dorm, part of the time I felt like I was dreaming. Since I felt like I was imagining ChaeJin was in front of me leaning in to kiss me. I was against the door feeling my heart, beat a little faster. The moment his lips touched mine, everything felt so right. After ten minutes I was alone again.

I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

The next day I woke up a little after nine, I was up and getting ready for my first class. Which just so happened to be with ChaeJin, naturally I didn't know how to act. It helped that it was just, a normal class a small down side. ChaeJin sat next to me I was trying to concentrate, but took notice when he placed a note. In front of me ' _Since we'll be working together, it seems, only fair that we exchange numbers.'_ I quickly added his number in my phone.

 

_To ChaeJin:_

_"Working together? Is that what you're going with."_

_From ChaeJin:_

_"*smirks* Well it got your attention."_

_To ChaeJin:_

_"I guess it did let's talk when class is over."_

 

Without looking, I knew he was smiling, once class was over and we headed out. He held my hand nice and tight, as we walked to a secluded spot. It was quiet for a moment or two, even though we weren't talking. ChaeJin never let go of my hand, after a while he said. "I know I didn't make the best first impression; I would like to change how we are with each other." I was surprised "I also know I'm not that, great with relationships but I'm willing to try." I smiled a little to help he kissed me, this time it felt so different. I could get used to this.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a week.

A week of us meeting up when neither, of us, are busy with classes or our friends. Thinking back to when I met ChaeJin I never, thought I would be getting to know him. Laughing and joking with him, just a few weeks later. I wouldn't admit it if someone asked, but I am starting to have feelings for him. Of course, I had told my mum. She was happy that she was right about him. I have overheard some students, who love to gossip. Especially about ChaeJin, anyway "I wonder who it is making him so happy these days." I smiled to myself "could it be his soulmate?" silence then they laughed.

"No, it has to be someone else." After that I ignored them since, both of them don't think it's possible. A little while later.

_From ChaeJin:_

_"Why do you look sad."_

I wasn't surprised he was nearby, or that he noticed me.

_To ChaeJin:_

_"It's nothing, don't worry."_

_From ChaeJin:_

_"Does it have anything to do with, the gossip girls behind you."_

_To ChaeJin:_

_"Of course you know, you have quite a reputation ChaeJin."_

It was quiet again until I noticed he was now next to me. "Don't worry about those girls" I smiled a little, then he hugged me. I smiled more I also melted in his arms, it felt so right, then we kissed. It happened so naturally, it's normal for us now. It didn't matter that more than a few people, had noticed us. I found I didn't care once we stopped, to breathe we heard. "Dammit we were wrong" ChaeJin laughed a little. I heard other people talking about us but, I wasn't paying them any attention. I was still getting used to what had just happened.

It didn't take long before I came back to reality when I knew it was time for class, that's when we separated. I sat in my usual seat and completely concentrated, unlike some of my classmates who decided I was more interesting. The teacher simply continued not caring, about the girls gossiping. Once class was over the group of girls giggled, and asked me "are you really his soulmate." I took a deep breath I didn't want to deal, with anything right now. "Yes, I am" it was quiet and quite obvious, they didn't believe me, but I didn't care.

In the end, I walked away.

They actually followed me. I, of course, did my best to ignore them. Thankfully I met Seolhyun along the way; I never thought I would be happy to hear silence. We walked to the next class in a more quiet part, of the university. During lunch, Seolhyun asked, "it's good to see things, between you and ChaeJin, are going well." I instantly smiled she leaned a little closer to me, "despite the girls he was with before." "I've never seen ChaeJin show affection, with any of them" I felt comforted by that. Soon enough Taeyeon, Luna joined us.

It would be no surprise to anyone, that we discussed plans for the weekend. Which is only two days away. The following day was busy in class, ChaeJin, Yuna, and I were working on our assignment. Ever the professional ChaeJin held my hand, as we thought of ideas. Of who would work on which part, once we had sorted out a few things. We ended up talking and having a fun conversation. Once it was just us, I was only a little surprised when ChaeJin suggested that we go somewhere just the two of us. This weekend. To be honest, I hesitated, a little.

But I was feeling so happy right now, so of course, I agreed. Then as I felt curious, I asked "what did you have, in mind" he smiled a little and shook his head. "No, I'm giving nothing away" "dammit" he laughed a little. It was quiet for a minute or two.

 

It's Friday. It's quiet, and it's official classes were, canceled for the day. And since my friends are busy ChaeJin decided, it was the best time to go somewhere and have some fun. And I discover every day to expect the unexpected when it comes to ChaeJin. The start of our trip was a walk to the train station; then it was a five-minute wait for the next train to the city. Once we were there as he held my hand, ChaeJin smiled at me "are you ready for some fun." I wasn't going to say no. "I guess so" I laughed a little at the look, I received.

A little while later we begin heading, anywhere to find some fun. Along the way, while I was a little distracted, I was surprised when ChaeJin gave me a small, bouquet of flowers. I couldn't believe it I also couldn't stop smiling, after a walk and a funny conversation. We found the amusement park it was ChaeJin's, idea to go on a few rides my inner child was excited. Everything about today was perfect; it was sunny with a little breeze. I was having the time of my life, and judging by the smile on his face. ChaeJin looked like was having lots of fun.

The next best thing followed.

After a few rides sitting on the Ferris Wheel, overlooking the city. Such a beautiful view. It all became so much better when we kissed; I couldn't help but smile into the kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been quite despite all of our classes, and everything that goes with it. I know that Chaejin's birthday is, coming up. And since it's the day after Christmas, I need to do something wonderful and exciting. It will be good since it's our first Christmas together. It's been a wonderful day as we were enjoying, lunch I decided to say. "We need to do something for your, birthday tomorrow." He held my hand and said, "no no we don't" I could see a small smile forming. "Yes we do, you know you want to" he took a moment before looking at me.

"Fine just nothing too crazy," I laughed a little. "Ok, either way, it's going to be fun," we finished eating. All the while I was adding to my plan, in my mind. As we cleaned up a little I talked with, his mum "I'm guessing you have a plan for ChaeJin." I couldn't help but smile "yeah it's just a little something." "I'm glad that my son has you," that was nice to hear. "To be honest, I didn't know how it would go when he found his soulmate." "And now that I know that it's you Jieun, it's been good." It fell a little quiet we finished cleaning the kitchen. 

"You changed him for the better," I smiled more I couldn't help it. Not long after we left and headed, out simply to pass some time. It didn't matter that it was mostly quiet, we did talk when we got to a small park. Sitting on the swings, I felt like a kid again, "so what did you and my mum talk about." I thought maybe I could tease him which, I did a little "it was mostly about you." "Did she tell you any embarrassing stories," I almost said yes but I added. "No, it was mostly about us being soulmates." 

 

The following morning. I surprised ChaeJin with a few little things; I like waking up next to him. It's the best part of any day so I couldn't, help but be happy when I said "happy birthday ChaeJin." He smiled a little "thank you" we laid in bed, for a while "you know we can't stay in bed all day." Of course, now he looks at me with his teasing smile, as he adds. "Why not? I'm allowed to it's my birthday," I laughed a little. "I know it is, but I planned, a few things to do today." "And besides once we're done, then we can be lazy."

ChaeJin seemed happy with that, "I like that plan" I simply smiled. "That's good we need to get up now," it was quiet as we got up and got dressed. After I was dressed, I gathered some things too, surprise ChaeJin with. I knew it was going to be a perfect day, and since it's a public holiday. Makes it obvious that not a lot of people, will be out and about. It was easy to find things that ChaeJin loved, doing there was one point we stopped in the park again. There was one little spot that was open, that I had planned to be private.

So that he was able to have a little, birthday lunch. He knew that the food wasn't the only, surprise I had organized a little cake as well. Something I knew that ChaeJin would like, "I can't believe you planned this." I smiled a little before adding "I have more planned, but you just have to wait." The next part of my surprise was a little party with our friends. Who were more than happy to celebrate, it was a simple and sort of relaxing party. When it was just us relaxing in bed.

"Do you want to do anything for New Year's," I was curious ChaeJin was quiet. At least for a few minutes, "well we could just have a few drinks with our friends." I liked the sound of that, "that sounds like a good idea." A few moments later "did you enjoy your birthday," nothing was said for a few minutes. Then he smiled a little, and kissed me softly and said: "I did enjoy it thank you." 


End file.
